1. Technical Field
The present invention relates broadly to a safety appliance for swimming pools, and more particularly, to an improved safety division line for pools constructed so that swimmers can pass the safety division line without obstruction therefrom.
2. The Prior Art
An increasing number of States require the provision of a rope with spaced visible floats to extend across swimming pools at the point of the slope break between the shallow and deep ends of the pool. Such floating division lines warn swimmers visually that they are approaching deep water and also provide a means that can be grasped by swimmers, such as children in an emergency situation.
A recognized drawback of conventional safety division lines for pools is that they obstruct swimmers who may be swimming laps back and forth for the length of the pool, and also necessitate swimming under water in order to pass the division line, which in turn necessitates wetting the hair of the swimmer, which is inconvenient particularly to individuals having expensive hairdos.
Ideally, a safety division line for pools should provide the required visible barrier across the pool at the slope break point without offering any obstruction to swimmers who wish to cross the division line or barrier.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the invention to completely satisfy the need for a swimming pool safety division line which will not impede swimmers from crossing the line while swimming the length of the pool and will allow swimmers to swim in a normal manner on the surface of the water while crossing the division line.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.